Angels Go Bowling
by Kris Munroe
Summary: The gang goes bowling. One-shot, completely fluff, just for fun! K/K-pairing! Read and Review!


**- I still don't own any rights to Charlie's Angels and its characters. ****This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. **

**- This takes place in season 3, after my version of "Angel on My Mind, part 2" and K/K are a couple. Some femslash, nothing much. But as said before, don't like, don't read. But always review, haha! **

**- Thanks a lot to Sara/kp1185 with the help for this, all the brilliant ideas, and oh, Happy birthday to you! ^_^  
_(okay, well, I know it's tomorrow but still... :D)_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Angels ****Go Bowling**

"Are you as good at bowling as Jill is?" Sabrina smiled, looking back over her shoulder into the backseat of the car where Kris and Kelly were sitting. Right now her attention was turned to Kris.

"Of course I am. Jill and I used to play in team when we were younger." Kris smiled.

"We should divide into teams." Bosley suggested from the driver's seat.

"I'm with Kris!" Both Kelly and Sabrina called out in the same time, making Kris and Bosley let out a laugh.

"Oh, Kris, I think you have to choose."

Kris smiled, looking from Sabrina to Kelly, back to Sabrina, then back to Kelly.

"Well… What's the offers?" Kris smiled teasingly.

"If you pick me I… I… I will buy you a new purse!" Sabrina smiled happily.

"If you don't pick me I won't kiss you again." Kelly said, crossing her arms across her chest, pushing out her lower lip into a pout.

Kris laughed and leaned over to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, then I'd better pick you." Kris smiled, Kelly grinning up into a happy face, before pointing her tongue towards Sabrina.

"Evil move Garrett, evil move." Sabrina pouted, leaning over to Bosley to kiss him on his cheek.

"Then I get Bosley!"

They all let out a loud laughter, in the same time as Bosley pulled up to the bowling alley. They had all decided that they needed some fun-time just for themselves after solving another case, and Kris had come up with the idea of going bowling. Everyone had immediately jumped onto the idea, and then they had decided that the bill was on Charlie. Or well, the angels had decided on it, Bosley wasn't all to pleased with that idea.

They walked inside the alley, Bosley made the arrangements for a lane while the girls went over to the bar to order something to drink and eat while playing. The four of them then went to the place where they changed for shoes, and Kris were the first one to complain.

"They should make high heeled shoes!"

Bosley, Kelly and Sabrina laughed as they grabbed a pair of shoes each, sitting down on a bench.

"Really, these are so awful!" Kris said, grabbing a pair too, showing them off into the air. "Look at them! I mean! Blue, white and red! Couldn't they have been any other better design on them?"

Kelly bent over laughing, while the other three just stared at her.

"What's so funny!?" Kris said, staring at her.

Kelly looked up and smiled.

"My favorite colors are red, white and blue, because they are the colors of our flag of freedom." Kelly quoted in Kris southern accent.

Kelly then quickly ducked as one of the red-white-blue shoes was thrown at her, hitting the wall behind her.

"Great! Now I need another shoe!" Kris said, walking back to find an identical shoe.

"I don't get it." Sabrina giggled as she watched her two friends.

Kelly smiled before she began singing.

"Hi there, hallo, we're glad that you can show for the Chrysanthemum festival pageant! From far and near, we girls came here, to try to be queen of your pageant. Hi there, hallo, we're glad that you can show for the Chrysanthemum festival pageant!"

As Kelly sang she grabbed her shoes and held them like she'd held the flower bouquet during the pageant, and she danced the small dance in the way too small space in the shoe-fitting room.

Bosley wasn't slow on catching on, taking Paul's part.

"Who will queen, now when you're all seen at the Chrysanthemum festival pageant!"

"The Chrysanthemum festival pageant!" Kris and Kelly sang together, posing as they had done in the show.*

"I still haven't seen those tapes!" Sabrina exclaimed in sorrow.

"It's because Kelly and Kris stole them and hid them!" Bosley explained.

He had taped most of the pageant, but the minute he had left the tapes unguarded, the two competing angels had stole them, and he hadn't seen them since.

"These shoes are really uncomfortable." Bosley then sighed while tying them.

Sabrina looked over at his feet and let out a small laughter.

"Oh Bosley…" She sighed, leaning down to remove his left shoes.

"What?"

"This is a right shoe! You've got two right shoes!" She squeezed out through the laughs.

Bosley looked down at his shoes in confusion before he saw it. Sabrina was right. He had on two right shoes. He sighed and pulled one of them off, walking over to try to find another shoe.

* * *

Once they all had their shoes on their feet they walked down to their line. The angels disappeared to find bowling balls, while Bosley smiled to himself and sat the bag he had brought down on the table. He pulled out a dark blue ball, and soon the angels came around him to look at it in amazement.

"Wow." Kris smiled.

"It's even engraved." Sabrina said in shock, touching the word "Bosley" that was engraved in gold between the holes in the ball.

"How come you have your own engraved ball Bosley?" Kris asked as she pulled away from the group.

"Well, Kris my dear, you're not the only one who knows how to bowl. I was a real king at bowling in my younger days."

Sabrina smiled happily and pointed her tongue towards Kelly who giggled.

"Well I still think Kris is better than Bosley." Kelly smiled, looking at Kris who was placing a pink ball in the bowling ball machine. Kris looked up at Kelly with a proud face.

"Of course I'm better."

"Well, let the best man win." Bosley smiled.

"Hey! Let the best woman win." Kris corrected him.

"Just let the best win." Sabrina smiled as she took the pen and paper and began writing on the score paper. "Who's first?"

"I am." Kris smiled, grabbing her bowl she walked up to the line, took a breath, then walked up towards the lane with her right foot and gracefully shoved the ball down the lane in high speed, leaving three pins standing. She turned around with a scowling look on her face.

"I didn't strike!"

"We just started!" Kelly smiled, patting her shoulder as Kris' bowl came rolling back from the machine.

Kris sighed as she redid the procedure, and knocked down the three last standing pins. Kelly smiled at her from the seat as she returned but Kris was still scowling.

"I should have been able to open with a strike." She muttered.

"Oh, Kris, you're still better than me." Kelly smiled, patting Kris' shoulder.

Kris broke out into a smile.

"That I know."

"Hey!" Kelly pouted.

Kris giggled, leaned down and gave Kelly a kiss.

"Now, let me show you two lovebirds how the men play." Bosley said cocky as he grabbed his ball and walked up to the lane. He stopped by the line to prepare himself, walked two steps before tripping on his own feet and landed flat on his stomach. His hands landed on the lane, his ball slipped out of his hands and rolled into the gutter, stopping halfway down the lane.

"Foul!" Kris and Kelly laughed in union.

Bosley rose to his feet and looked back at the angels, who all three were bending over laughing. He sighed as he went out between the lanes to push down his ball all the way down. `_Stupid ball.´_

The girls were crying out of hysterical laughter as he returned, especially Kris and Kelly who were leaning against each other, bending over.

Sabrina wiped away a tear as Bosley came back to them.

"Hey, I thought you were good?" Sabrina giggled.

"I am! I… I just need to get the ball down the lane." Bosley sighed and Sabrina patted his shoulder.

"You have one more try before it's Kelly's turn." Sabrina giggled.

For Bosley to be able to shoot when the three angels behind him giggled so much, was impossible. He did shoot a great shot, but the ball only rolled a few feet before ending up in the gutter.

"Gutter-ball!" Kris happily exclaimed before breaking together with Kelly in laughter again as Bosley sent her an angry look.

"I know!"

Kris and Kelly looked up at Bosley, wiping their tears away. Kris suppressed the urge to open her mouth and seriously scream with laughter, instead she swallowed it, rising to her feet and kissed Bosley on the cheek.

"We have the lane for another hour, if you watch me you'll might have time to learn how to even hit the pins!" She smiled devilishly.

Bosley stared annoyed at her as Kris fled, she saw their pizza and beer coming down to the lanes. Kris thanked the guy and put down all their stuff on the table, and everyone came over to eat.

"No, Kelly, you can't eat now, it's your turn on the lane." Sabrina said, Bosley and Kris agreeing as they stuffed their mouths with hot pizza, pouring it down with cold beer.

"But Kris, you need to show me how to do this, I've never done this before." Kelly said, panic in her eyes.

"Just-um, roll it-um down there-um." Kris said as she chewed, not paying attention to Kelly at all.

Kelly rolled her eyes as she picked up her ball. In the car Kris had tried to explain to Kelly how this was done, since they were a team and Kris was a jock that hated to lose, Kris had promised to show Kelly how to do it.

But she was a Munroe. And there was pizza next to her.

Kelly stopped by the line as she had seen the other do before walking forward to the lane, just tossing the ball down. It went into a perfectly hooked line and all the pins fell.

"Strike!" Kelly screamed out in joy, making all the others turn their heads. Kelly's smile changed to a pout. "And you weren't even looking!"

"Of-um course we-um were!" Kris chewed, smiling to Kelly. "You-um were awe-um-some sweet-um-ie!"

Kelly gave Kris the evil eye as she walked back to the gang.

"Bri, it's your turn." She said angrily and Bri smiled before noting down Kelly's score, then grabbed a ball herself.

Everyone looked at Sabrina as she stopped by the line and then just stood there. And stood there.

And stood there.

"Bri?" Kelly asked after several minutes.

"Don't disturb me, I'm thinking."

"About what? The weather?" Kris said confused.

"No, this is a wooden lane, 41.5-inch wide and 60-foot long. Since the lane is so narrow it prevents bowling in a straight line at the angle that's required to consistently carry all pins, so I need to roll a difficult-to-control hook ball to overcome this lane."

Kelly, Kris and Bosley stared at each other, forcing the laughs back into their throats.

Oh, sweet logical Sabrina.

"I have 15 feet from the foul line to gain my speed and leverage before delivering the ball. That doesn't leave many seconds to plan the drop."

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina turned her head around to Bosley who had shouted her name.

"What?"

"Just drop it."

"Bosley, this needs to be done with perfection. Kelly, you wanted to learn how to bowl. Now watch this."

Kelly rolled her eyes as she looked at her friend.

Sabrina calculated everything in her head as she took another step to the side, preparing an awesome hook that would start the ball with a straight line, then the ball would curve and hit all the ten pins into a strike.

Sabrina took a deep breathe, then walked the exact amount of steps she had calculated that she needed, and drop the ball. It went about 10 feet before slamming into the gutter.

Kelly, Kris and Bosley almost fell off their chairs laughing.

Sabrina looked like she was having a heart attack. How did that happen?

Sabrina was still standing by the foul line with her mouth hanging open as Bosley walked up to her and put her ball back into her hands.

"Sabrina, Sabrina, breathe."

Sabrina turned her head and stared at him.

"It wasn't supposed to do that!" She exclaimed in panic. "It wasn't supposed to do that!"

Bosley fought hard to hold back his laughs as she pulled Sabrina back to the starting line.

"Do another shot and then come eat pizza."

Sabrina nodded, then spent another good five minutes calculating her next shot.

That one ended up right in the gutter as well and Sabrina let out a loud cry in agony, making most of the people in the bowling hall look her way.

Sabrina sat down next to the others by the chairs as she stared angrily at Kelly and Kris who were once again crying with laughter, as Bosley were taking down the scores for Sabrina.

"Kris, it's your turn." Sabrina said flatly, angry at her two friends that were just laughing at her expense.

Kris swallowed hard several times, wiped away tears and then went to grab her ball. Setting a strike, she smiled and went back to the table to eat more pizza.

"How did you do that?" Sabrina said, putting her head into her hands.

"It's all about the hook." Kris smiled.

"I tried to hook!" Sabrina pouted. "I tried."

"Maybe you shouldn't try and hook until you know you can do it." Kris giggled, smiling up at Sabrina who was ready to shoot Kris between the eyes.

All three girls turned their heads when they heard Bosley call out in pain, and when they saw him they instantly began giggling again. Bosley was holding onto one of his feet, jumping around on the other as the ball rolled away towards the girls.

"Bosley, I can't bowl but I know that's not how you're supposed to drop the ball!" Kelly laughed as Bosley looked at them angrily.

"I know." He simply said as she limped over to collect his ball, walking over to the lane he rolled the ball down, actually hitting two pins.

"Good job Bosley!" Kelly exclaimed, and he pointed his tongue at her before grabbing his ball again. He walked up to starting point, then walked towards the lane as he pulled the ball back behind him to gain speed to the shot.

As he pulled the ball behind him it slipped out of his sweaty fingers and fell with a loud thud to the floor. Bosley looked up and rolled his eyes as he heard the girls laugh hysterically behind him. Who's idea had this been!? Kris. _Of course_.

Without looking at the girls he grabbed the ball again and started over, this time getting it down the lane, pushing down another three pins. He walked up to the girls who again were brushing away their tears. Kelly was just about to walk away from the table to play when Kris grabbed her arm, whispered something in her ear, then let Kelly go with a smile.

Kelly nodded, grabbed her ball, shoot it down the lane. It curved perfectly before hitting all the pins. Kelly smiled proudly as she walked back to the others, high-fiving Kris as she sat down. Bosley and Sabrina stared in amazement before Sabrina took the score down.

"Beginner's luck." She whispered through her teeth, and Bosley agreed.

"Definitely."

"Hey, it's not beginner's luck. I'm a genius!" Kelly giggled as she drank some beer.

Sabrina snorted as she walked over to the lane again, trying to figure out what mistake she did the last time and how to correct it.

It took another good five minutes before she shot the ball down again, and this time the ball went halfway before ending up in the gutter.

"What the hell!?" Sabrina burst out, making people turn their heads.

Sabrina disappeared down the hall and came back with another ball before taking place at the starting line.

"Oh, so it's the ball's fault?" Kelly stated with a smile.

Sabrina grunted as she planned her next move, before sending it into the gutter again. As she turned around to the others she was flaming red in her face.

"This is not fun!"

"I think it is!" Kelly giggled and Kris put her hand on Kelly's arm, pushing her away.

Kris tried to speak, but she was laughing too hard.

"Kris, it's your turn again." Bosley said, reminding her, and Kris giggled all the way as she walked over to the lane with her ball, stopping at the foul line with her back towards the lane, then shoved away the ball down the lane by shoving it between her feet. Sabrina looked ready to explode when Kris hit a perfect strike.

"This is all just so unfair!"

Kris smiled and sat back down by the table, drinking some beer, smiling devilishly to Sabrina who was staring at the knocked down pins with her mouth open.

Then Bosley's turn again and this time he had obviously decided that all you need to knock the God damn pins down was force. So he used all the strength he had as she shoved the ball down the lane. It went to the gutter, but due to the force it bounced in the gutter and was sent flying to the next lane, knocking down four of the pins in that lane. Bosley stood staring at the entire scene, and the three girls behind him sat quiet for a few seconds before breaking down laughing again.

The three teenage girls in the other lane were just staring at the pins just as much as Bosley were.

Bosley was bright red in his face when he walked over to the girls and snapped his ball back, excusing himself. He did another try at the lane, and this time he decided to take it carefully.

But maybe he hadn't needed to take it THAT carefully.

The ball rolled 30 feet before stopping perfectly in the middle of the lane.

Once again his jaw dropped and he just stared at it. Nothing was going the way he wanted.

A hand shoved him aside, and Kris sent her ball flying down the lane, hitting Bosley's ball and Bosley's ball knocked all the pins down before both his and Kris' ball fell back behind the pin area. Kris grinned widely at Bosley as she walked back to sit down at her chair.

* * *

Half an hour later, they had all given up, especially Sabrina and Bosley who couldn't hit the pins no matter how hard they tried. They left their lane to sit down by another table, switching back to their regular shoes. Sabrina was counting out the scores and as they all giggled and laughed.

"So team Lovebirds…" Sabrina started.

"Is that us?" Kelly giggled, Kris leaning down towards Kelly's shoulder.

Sabrina just looked up giving them a cold stare. They had definitely won, setting strike after strike, while Sabrina and Bosley had knocked down about 20 pins. Totally.

"Yes, that's you." Sabrina smiled. "You got 198 points while…"

"Bri? I don't even need to count to say that Kelly and I got more than 198 points? I got over 200 by myself." Kris stated with a raised eyebrow.

Sabrina stared at Kris for a second before looking down at the score paper confused. Kris snatched it away from her and sighed.

"Oh Sabrina, you've done this completely wrong!" Kris laughed, showing Kelly who also began laughing.

Sabrina rubbed her face and emptied her beer.

"Okay. I give up. Who cares about the scores? We all know you won."

"Yeah, we do!" Kelly said as she and Kris giggled.

"We should do this again sometime!" Bosley exclaimed happily, making all the three women stare at him.

"You want to play again?" Kris giggled, swallowing her laughs again.

Bosley had been a complete wreck. He absolutely sucked at this.

"Well, I sucked at bowling evidentially, but hey, a bad day in the bowling alley is still better than a good day at the office doing paperwork, right?" He smiled.

"I'll drink to that!" Kelly smiled, raising her glass into the air.

"Here here!" Sabrina laughed as the four of them toasted together.

_The end._

* * *

*** Pretty Angels All in a Row**


End file.
